


Together Forever

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: Who Wants to Live Forever [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Impossible, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Understanding Johnny's motives?, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: V considers the meaning behind a seemingly petty act.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: Who Wants to Live Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [永不分离](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963155) by [AphasiaHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphasiaHeart/pseuds/AphasiaHeart)



> Very short fic examining a very small piece of the game, but once I saw it I couldn't stop thinking about it. P.S. I haven't finished the game yet, so don't know if any of this will be significant in the end.

V was laying in his own bed for once. Seemed lately he didn’t get much rest. The ticking time bomb in his head made relaxing enough to actually fall asleep almost impossible these days. But when he did finally crash, he crashed hard. 

He’d been too exhausted last night to even shower, despite the fact that his skin felt clammy and in some places sticky. God only knew exactly what Johnny had gotten up to while in control of his body. He’d seen flashes, bits and pieces, in his dreams, and that had been enough to be glad he didn’t remember everything. He’d probably be traumatized for what was left of his life. 

However there was one reminder, a very physical one, that V couldn’t ignore even if he wanted to. His thumb traced over the dark lines tattooed on his arm. It was a simple design. Not worth the eddies Johnny had stolen from V’s account to acquire it, that was for sure. A heart with an arrow through it, with two names inside. Johnny and V. Stupid. Juvenile. Something sappy teenage sweethearts might have carved onto a tree with a knife back in the olden days. 

Of all of the things Johnny could have chosen… why this? If Johnny had just wanted to fuck with him, he could have gotten a dick tattooed onto his face. That would have been just as juvenile but at least understandable. It wouldn’t have been difficult, or even expensive, to have it removed. Just annoying. That, V could have chalked up to Johnny just being Johnny. Normal asshole Johnny. But this somehow seemed… different. 

V’s finger traced over the heart again for what was probably the hundredth time since he discovered the tattoo. 

While it was certainly possible Johnny had only done it to fuck with him, the fact was it felt like… more than that. Maybe because Johnny had been so quiet about it. Not taunting or teasing him like V would have expected. 

Though it was quite possible that Johnny didn’t even remember getting it done in the first place, considering how drunk the guy had been during his little jaunt in V’s body. If it had been anyone else, V would have considered embarrassment the reason for the silence. But Johnny didn’t seem like the kind of person to embarrass easily, if at all. He simply didn’t care what other people thought of him… 

But that wasn’t completely true, was it? While they’d definitely had a rocky start in the beginning, their relationship had changed. Literally sharing the same body. It was as close to another person as you could possibly get. They’d had several heart to hearts since they'd started out and V was well aware at this point there was more to Johnny than he let on. More than the asshole he pretended to be in front of everyone. Everyone else but V. 

It was impossible to completely hide your intentions, your motives, when you could literally see inside someone’s head. See their memories. Feel their emotions. Know them… better than you knew yourself. 

Maybe it was just an effect of Johnny’s personality overwriting his own. Making him want to see the best in Johnny. Making him want to see a bright side to all of this, even as he faded away little by little every day. Johnny had promised to help save him, but V would be a fool to believe everything Johnny promised. Still, he _wanted_ to believe… that he meant as much to Johnny as Johnny was coming to mean to him. 

Maybe this was Johnny’s way of saying that without saying it? Like a little boy pulling on a girl’s pigtails because he liked her. 

V laughed softly under his breath. 

Yeah, he could probably just ask Johnny straight out what it meant. Johnny would probably lie, insult him, and brush it off. Tell him to stop acting like a love sick teenager and get back to work. He would be right. They both had too much shit to deal with right now to worry about this. Especially since… there was a real possibility only one of them was going to survive all of this. 

Still… if it was possible somehow for both of them to survive…

He traced the tattoo one last time, and decided to keep it. Stupid as it was. 

Johnny and V, together forever. He kind of liked the sound of that. 


End file.
